Tony de Fillo
Tony de Fillo was an adventurer that lived in Varrock. He had contacts with the criminal underworld, one reason because he was a criminal once. He was fascinated by ancient relics and objects, so he travelled the world in his early days in search of these items. Once he did, he usually sold them to a museum. Personality Tony, in his younger days, had a much dark personality. He couldn't tell right from wrong, and went with his criminal ways. He stopped eventually, after various run-ins with the local guards. As he grew up, he lightened up and took up adventuring. Now he is more friendly, and a tiny bit more caring. But he can get angry easily, and will happily let someone lose their life (only if he or she has done wrong). He is not merciful or forgiving. History Tony was born in Varrock in the year 140. He was abandoned at a very young age by his parents, so he was street-wise at 5 years old. Due to this, his child self was a criminal. He was forced into school by social services. He befriended Farrell and Darako, who had similar pasts. At school they were constantly in trouble, but in their teens, they were finally expelled. They were bullies, but picked on a young Tarqinder. They gave him a really strong wedgie, then hung him in the centre of Varrock by his underwear. Tony didn't do much after school, but in his late twenties he decided to stop crime, due to many run-ins with the police. He took a slight interest in ancient artefacts, and went hunting for them. He sold them for a living. A decade or two later, his house on the outskirts of Varrock was repossessed. The local Misthalin government had raised taxes, due to having to pay much more for food and other trading goods from outside the kingdom. He had also recently heard of the legend of Araz, so he set off on a journey to find the legendary artefact. He asked for information from Farrell at a bar. After being filled in, he went to the Varrock Sewers and braved its dangers. He, in the end, recovered the relic of Araz, then avoided the red mist, giant spiders and a big boulder. But he faced the Socialists for the first time in the sewers. He escaped them, and sold the relic to the museum. He also bought back his house soon after. (GL: Fear of the Red Mist) The next day, Farrell approached him and asked him to retrieve the Ark of Eternal Damnation and its secrets, at the heart of the TzHaar city. Tony went there, only to find out he was being manipulated by The General. He was lead into a trap by the TzHaar, who were coerced into cooperation with the Socialists. The prototype pistol was made, but destroyed soon after by lava. While the Socialists were being driven away by lesser demons, Tony befriended TzHaar-Kot-Tok, who accompanied him to Ardougne. (GL: The Socialist Stratagem) Tony and Kot-Tok were not permitted into Ardougne, but met up with Darako, Farrell and Lobstorr on the border of the city. But they then realised they were being hunted by the Socialists, who were doing a full search in Ardougne. The group had to get into Ardougne, for it was the only place on Gielinor that hasn't gone poor. (GL: Facing the Facts) The group met Robert Bandano, an outpost guard. He agreed to smuggle the group into the city, via a large crate. After they were successfully smuggled through, the crate was searched and they were rumbled. But Tony and his friends attacked, winning a small battle. They decide to hide in an abandoned house near the marketplace. (GL: Consuming, Confusing) The next day, Tony unfortunately ran into Tarqinder, and they conflicted. After a while, they realised they needed each other, and both teams joined forces to take on the tyranny of King Lathas. (GL: The Tyrant) Trivia *A minor cameo of Tony appeared in Voyage Into Apocalypse. This indicates that he exists in the Runiverse. Appearances *''The World's Cold'' (Flashback) *''Fear of the Red Mist'' (first appearance) *''The Socialist Stratagem'' *''Facing the Facts'' *''Consuming, Confusing'' *''The Tyrant'' *''Eve of War'' *''The Battle of Ardougne'' *''The Fortified Sky'' *''Friends Reunited'' *''Revelations'' *''A Helping Hand'' *''Night of the Sea Slug'' *''Defending Kingdoms'' *''Silence of the Seas'' *''The Claws of Sharkros'' *''The Oceanic Empire'' *''The End of Days'' *''Voyage Into Apocalypse'' (Runiverse version; cameo) *''The World of Peace'' (Parallel Runiverse version) De Fillo De Fillo